


Companions

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Gen, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's a nice young man, Momoe thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_bastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/gifts).



Ran's foot slipped as he came in from the day's last delivery. "It's snowing pretty hard," he told Momoe. "Let me walk you home."

"You don't need to," she said, adjusting the cat on her lap. "I'll be fine."

"I'm happy to," he said, honestly.

As they walked to her apartment, continued to protest her independence, but Ran noticed there were several times when she leaned heavily on his arm, and he had to catch her just before her door.

"Why don't you come in and have some coffee?" she offered, as she carefully unlocked the apartment door.

"I'd love to."


End file.
